Patrick Geary
Patrick Geary was a United States Senator from Nevada who was manipulated and blackmailed by the Corleone family. Biography In 1958, Geary and his wife attended the First Communion party of Anthony Corleone. Geary publicly accepted a contribution in the name of Vito Corleone from Anthony's father Michael intended as a donation for the local public university. Behind closed doors After the public ceremony, Geary met with Michael in his office. The Corleone family had obtained control of several casinos in Nevada. However, with respect to one of the casinos, Corleone was having trouble obtaining a gambling license from the state authorities. Geary offered to help Michael obtain the license in exchange for a substantial bribe. Michael asked Geary why he should pay so much money when the license fee was only $20,000. At that point, Geary launched into a vindictive attack on Michael, the Corleone family, and Italian-Americans in general, calling them "oily-haired" and "dirty." He said that he despised Michael and all he stood for and that he "intended to squeeze" the Corleone family for all he could get. Geary gave Michael a day to respond to his offer and vowed that he never wanted to see him again, that from then on, he was only to negotiate through the Senator's man Turnbull. As Geary headed for the door, Michael offered his response: Geary would obtain the gambling license for the Corleones for free, with no bribe. Indeed, Michael expected Geary to pay the $20,000 licensing fee out of his own pocket. Blackmail Geary later spent the night with a prostitute in a brothel run by Fredo, Michael's brother. Having suffered from an alcoholic blackout, he awaked in a bed covered in blood next to the woman, who was dead. The dead prostitute's wrists were handcuffed and her legs spread wide. Geary had no memory of what happened, and was frantic with horror and worry. Tom Hagen arrived on the scene and promised that the woman had no family, the matter could be safely covered up. Geary was unaware that Al Neri had engineered the situation. The girl, who was a drug addict, was seen as a necessary sacrifice. The Corleones "help" with the incident swayed Geary to the family's side. When Michael went to Havana to meet with Hyman Roth and other crime bosses, Geary was in the group along with other politicians accompanying them to a live sex show. The Committee In 1959, when a U.S. Senate committee is investigating organized crime and subpoenas Michael and others to answer to charges of criminal activity, Geary served on the comitteee and spoke in defense of Italian-Americans, deploring the stereotyping of them as criminals. However, he absent himself from the hearing before Michael's testimony. Personality and traits A slimy and sardonic individual, Geary outwardly appeared to be a respectful, God-fearing man, but this facade dropped behind closed doors, where he revealed his bigotry towards Italian-Americans. In the video game .]] In the video game, Geary meets with Dominic Corleone who asks for his help in a business deal, promising a 25% cut. As a bonus, Dominic gives him executive privileges at 'gentlemen's clubs' across the country. Dominic also persuades him into visiting La Maison Rouge. Tom Hagen has instructed Dominic to create a fake business deal to gain the senator's trust. Geary is unaware that Al Neri and Dominic had engineered the situation with the reluctant help of the madame, Rosa Scarletti. Dominic then joins Tom the next morning, speaking to Geary after his horrific discovery. Later on, When the senate committee adjourned, Geary met with the Corleones to discuss their future, and assisted them by revealing the location of CIA Agent Henry Mitchell, a traitor in league with Hyman Roth. Geary, Pat Category:Associates